Talon Reid
Talon Reid (pronounced [tal-uh n reyd]) is an Arcanist from an alternate, magical Earth. Appearance Appears to be an athletic, tall-ish human male in his early 20s. His electric blue eyes and the glowing locks of blue hair, along with a pair of blue, triangular markings on his cheeks, mark him as a magical being. Nearly always wears the same outfit, a t-shirt and jeans with a dark grey longcoat with a trim of gold thread. Personality At heart, Talon is a hero to the point of syndrome, always trying to save the day. This tendency plays well with his nature as a tremendous show-off, always looking to outdo his opponent and often in search of an interesting fight. History Early Life and the Old Gods Talon was born roughly 23 years ago to a magical father and a non-magical mother. He first displayed magical ability at age 7, slightly above average but not unusual, and received standardized magic training at school until age 10, when he first displayed early signs of his elemental abilities. From age 10 to 15, he lived with an old Orcish Shaman and his wife, who trained him to use his magic and in physical combat respectively. At age 15, he along with his childhood friend Scott , he entered into intensive training in order to become a Town Defense Team. Having chosen a third member, Zoey, the new Team was assigned to a town after a year of training, where they would begin constructing the tremendous home base known as Talon House. After about a year of operating normally with no major threats, a man claiming to be the god of magic appeared, intending to take others' magic in order to gain power over people who would not be able to defend themselves. Talon, only 17 at the time, chose to face down the man, whose name was Jason, alone. This foolish act of valor made it possible for the Earth Goddess to name him her Champion, possessing him and using her power to rip the magic from Jason, revealing that he was merely a former Champion of the Magic God who had gone rogue, destroying the Nameless God's intelligence and taking his power for his own. The Alien and the Angel Sometime after the events of the battle with Jason, Talon met a new visitor. Though he appeared human, he showed incredible strength and speed and seemed to have no memory of where he had come from or how he had come to be there, though he did remember his own name, Dean. At some unknown time prior to his arrival in the Crossroads, Talon became the Vessel of a being believing itself to be an angel, which reffered to itself as Talen. Birth in Blood Upon his arrival in the Crossroads, called there by an old friend, Talon chose to participate in the Birth in Blood tournament. Throughout the rounds Talon proved mostly victorious, eventually netting him the win in the Final Round of the tournament and making him the overall winner of the tournament. As the tournament came to a close, a creature known as Nioyu appeared, attacking participants and spectators alike until the body of Karu L. Pop was destroyed. This caused a destabilization of the Crossroads, forcing Talon to give up the angel's power to keep the world whole. Powers and Abilities Powers Magical Enhancement: * Superhuman Strength: 'Talon possesses Superhuman Strength sufficient to press lift 25 tons. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Talon is superhumanly fast, enough that he can reach 700mph in short bursts. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Talon is much more resistant to injury than a normal human, and is able to take superhumanly strong attacks and magic and continue fighting. * '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Talon is under a constant healing spell, and can exert himself tirelessly for hours as long as he does not wear out his magic. * '''Peak Human Agility: '''His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. * '''Superhuman Senses: P'ossesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances. * '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Talon has superhuman reflexes roughly 40 times faster than a normal human. '''Arcanist Magic: '''Talon's initial magical powers. * '''Pyrokinesis: '''Talon can magically create and control fire. * '''Cryokinesis: '''Talon can magically create and control ice. * '''Electrokinesis: '''Talon can magically create and control lightning. * '''Healing Magic: '''Talon can use magic to accelerate the healing process. '''Gift of the Earth Godess: '''After possessing him during a battle with the nameless god of magic, the patron Goddess of Talon's planet granted him new magic powers, making him her Champion. These include, but are not limited to: * '''Geokinesis: '''Talon can magically control rocks and earth. * '''Aquakinesis: '''Talon can magically create and control water. * '''Ferrokinesis: '''Talon can magically control naturally occurring metals, such as iron. He cannot control alloys that do not occur in nature. * '''Phytokinesis: '''Talon can magically create and control plant life, though this is extremely taxing and quickly drains his magic. * '''Aerokinesis: '''Talon can magically create and control winds. ** '''Flight: '''Talon can use the winds to lift himself off of the ground and make himself fly. * '''Connection to the Earth: '''Along with these powers, Talon has a direct connection to whatever planet he's on, though it is much stronger on his homeworld, and can ask of its power and use it for himself. Abilities '''Experienced Fighter: '''Talon has fought many threats in the past, and is capable in hand-to-hand combat. '''Experienced Swordsman: '''Talon has used Stinger for many years, and is very skilled in its use. Equipment and Paraphernelia Weapons '''Stinger: '''A magical blade forged by orcs, Stinger has powerful enchantments on it which make it extremely strong, sharp, and light. '''Magical Armor: Talon can summon a powerful suit of Magic Armor, which further enhances his strength, speed, durability, and reflexes.Category:Character Page Category:Male Category:Human Category:PC